ARM part list
For all your ARM part needs ARM part list A part list for ARMs. XIC-00-MUBYOSHI *Price: Starter *Weight: 400 kg *Defense: 1600 *Melee: 70 *Weapons: NA *Booster heads: NA *Description: The starter Arm part handed out to every Pilot. TRE-00-SHELL BULLET *Price: $9,000 *Weight: 450 kg *Defense: 1750 *Melee: 75 *Weapons: Fist component that unleashes a blast of energy on impact. *Booster heads: NA *Description: A model featuring increased defense and melee capabilities. NID-00-GRAPPLE *Price: $11,000 *Weight: 470 kg *Defense: 1800 *Melee: 70 *Weapons: A hidden component that enables the extension of the hands to pierce the opponents and grasp them. Like a grappling hook, this may reel the opponent in as well. *Booster heads: NA *Description: A good part for Pilots who prefer the close range. XIC-01-GRIP *Price: $12,000 *Weight: 420 kg *Defense: 1700 *Melee: 80 *Weapons: NA *Booster heads: NA *Description: A arm part that focuses on its immense grip and melee capabilities. TRE-01-PSB *Price: $ 14,000 *Weight: 480 kg *Defense: 1800 *Melee: 80 *Weapons: Fist component that unleashes a large blast of energy on impact. *Booster heads: NA *Description: An improvement to the Shell bullet, the Pulverizing second bullet features a greater hidden weapon, defense, and melee capabilities. NID-01-CLAW *Price: $15,000 *Weight: 480 kg *Defense: 1850 *Melee: 75 *Weapons: A hidden component that enables the extension of the hands to pierce the opponents and grasp them. Like a grappling hook, this may reel the opponent in as well. This can also function as a ranged claw. *Booster heads: NA *Description: A enhancement of the GRAPPLE, the CLAW offers greater firepower and utility. XIC-02-MEIGO *Price: $18,000 *Weight: 650 kg *Defense: 1850 *Melee: 90 *Weapons: A component in the forearm that generates intense heat sufficient enough to burn a whole through GYROs that come in contact with this part. *Booster heads: 2 *Description: This part is known for its sheer firepower and destructive force on the battlefield. TRE-02-USB *Price: $20,000 *Weight: 620 kgs *Defense: 1900 *Melee: 90 *Weapons: Unleashes a massive burst of energy upon striking an opponent. *Booster heads: 2 *Description: An improvement to the Pulverizing Second bullet, the Ultimate bullet features a greater hidden weapon, defense, and melee capabilities. NID-02-MIGI *Price: $21,000 *Weight: 680 kgs *Defense: 1850 *Melee: 95 *Weapons: A hidden component that enables the extension of the hands to pierce the opponents and grasp them. Like a grappling hook, this may reel the opponent in as well. This can also function as a ranged claw. This component also enables the right arm to split into multiple different blades that work as ranged weapons. *Booster heads: 2 *Description: A good part for combat and melee, the MIGI is said to be good at defense in close range. XIC-03-REPULSOR *Price: $20,000 *Weight: 600 kg *Defense: 1900 *Melee: 90 *Weapons: A repulsor on the palm that flings back anything over long distances at rapid speeds. *Booster heads: 2 *Description: This part features good defense and utility properties. TRE-03-SBB *Price: $24,000 *Weight: 650 kg *Defense: 1950 *Melee: 95 *Weapons: Unleashes a massive burst of energy upon striking an opponent, this can also function as a long range particle cannon. *Booster heads: 2 *Description: NID-03-KEN *Price: $25,000 *Weight: 450 kg *Defense: 2100 *Melee: 100 *Weapons: NA *Booster heads: 2 *Description: A quality part that features no added weapons, but has the greatest melee striking power and defense of all of the parts. ???-???-????? *Price: NA *Weight: ? *Defense: ? *Melee: ? *Weapons: ? *Booster heads: ? *Description: Given out to those who master the REPULSOR ???-???-????? *Price: ? *Weight: ? *Defense: ? *Melee: ? *Weapons: ? *Booster heads: ? *Description: Given out to those who master the SBB ???-???-????? *Price: ? *Weight: ? *Defense: ? *Melee: ? *Weapons: ? *Booster heads: ? *Description: Given out to those who master the KEN